It is well known to use bio-active materials to coat structures to be introduced into a living system. Over the last 30 years, research into this area has become increasingly important with the development of various bio-compatible substrates for use in contact with blood, such as, for example, vascular grafts, artificial organs, endoscopes, cannulas, and the like.
While various materials have been used to make such substrates, synthetic polymers have been increasingly popular as the preferred materials due to their anti-thrombogenic and good mechanical properties. For example, polyurethane is a useful and effective material with a variety of clinical applications. Although synthetic polymers, such as PTFE and polyurethane, are less thrombogenic than earlier materials, thrombus formation is still a problem. A thrombus is the formation of a solid body composed of elements of the blood, e.g., platelets, fibrin, red blood cells, and leukocytes. Thrombus formation is caused by blood coagulation and platelet adhesion to, and platelet activation on, foreign substances. Thus, thrombus formation is a serious complication in surgery and clinical application of artificial organs.
Various anti-thrombogenic agents, such as, heparin, have been developed and incorporated into bio-compatible substrates to combat thrombus formation. In a living system, heparin inhibits the conversion of a pro-enzyme (prothrombin) to its active form (thrombin). Thrombin catalyzes a complicated biochemical cascade which ultimately leads to the formation of a thrombus.
Infection is also a serious concern for substrates to be implanted into a host organism. Bacterial, viral and other forms of infection may lead to life-threatening complications when a substrate is implanted into a host organism. Thus, binding of an anti-infection agent to a surface of an implantable substrate can reduce the risk of infection when a substrate is introduced into a host organism.
The art is replete with various procedures for grafting bio-active molecules onto polymer surfaces to prevent thrombus formation and/or infection. For example, bio-compatible polymer surfaces have been described with various benefits including decreased thrombogenicity, increased abrasion-resistance and improved hydrophilic lubricious properties. Alternatively, preparing polymeric surfaces to receive bio-active agents by plasma treatment is also well known in the art.
Various polyurethane coatings to which bio-active agents are added have also been described. For example, bio-active agents directly bound to the polymer backbone of a polymer coating material are known. Also, polymer coatings are described that include either covalently or ionically binding bio-active agents to substrate surfaces. For example, photochemical reactions are described which covalently bind bio-active agents to substrate surfaces. Also, quartenary ammonium reagents are described which ionically bind a bio-active agent to a substrate. In polyurethane coatings, various spacer molecules that link bio-active agents to polymer substrates have been described by several studies. These studies indicate that bio-active agents, such as, for example, heparin bound to polymer coatings, retain more of their activity if they are tethered away from the surface of an substrate by a spacer.
Various substrate surfaces have previously been described that are suitable for introducing into a biological system. For example, Yoda et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,777 disclose that polyurethanes and polyurethaneureas containing both hydrophilic and hydrophobic polyether segments are more anti-thrombogenic than substrates produced from either a hydrophilic or a hydrophobic polyol exclusively. Similarly, Elton in U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,352 discloses a method of forming a mixture of an isocyanate, a polyol and a poly(ethylene oxide) in a carrier liquid. This mixture is then heated and cured to form a coating of a polyurethane complexed with a poly(ethylene oxide) having good adherence to a substrate and good anti-friction properties.
A significant limitation of these bio-compatible polymer surfaces, however, is that they are not completely bio-compatible. Thrombus formation and infection continue to pose problems when a substrate is implanted within a host using these bio-compatible polymer surfaces. Thus, various alternative methods have been described for preparing the surface of a substrate to be implanted in a host organism to accept bio-active agents. Plasma treatment of substrate surfaces is one such method.
For example, Hu et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,512 disclose a method for imparting improved anti-thrombogenic activity to a polymeric support structure by coating it with an amine-rich material, e.g., a polyurethaneurea, introducing hydrophobic groups into the amine-rich surface coating through plasma treatment with fluorine compounds, and covalently bonding an anti-thrombogenic agent to the hydrophobic amine-rich surface.
Such a method for plasma treating a substrate surface is limited in its scope because it only works with certain substrates. Thus, it does not provide a general purpose coating composition that can bind to a variety of substrate surfaces. In an alternate approach, however, various methods have been described for binding bio-active agents directly to substrate surfaces.
For example, Solomon et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,242 disclose a process for imparting anti-thrombogenic activity to a polyurethane polymer material by coating a support structure with a protonated amine-rich polyurethaneurea, activating the amine moiety with an alkaline buffer, and covalently linking an anti-thrombogenic agent, e.g., heparin, to the polyurethaneurea with a reducing agent.
Bio-active agents bound directly to polymer backbones suffer from several limitations. First, because these bio-active agents are directly linked to the polymer backbone, their in vivo mobility is decreased. Second, the process of linking the bio-active agent to the polymer backbone may diminish the number of functional binding sites on the bio-active agent. Third, the bio-active agent's close proximity to the polymer backbone limits its ability to interact with its physiological substrates. Thus, for all of these reasons, coatings containing bio-active molecules bound directly to the polymer backbone are limited by the bio-active agent's decreased activity.
Accordingly, alternative methods have been developed for binding bio-active molecules to substrate surfaces. In particular, methods for ionically binding bio-active agents to a substrate via a quaternary ammonium compound have been described. See for example, Mano in U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,838, Williams et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,517, McGary et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,660, Solomon et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,402, and Solomon et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,424.
These methods, however, are severely limited because the bio-active agent is leached over time from the surface of the substrate. Thus, the protection afforded by the ionically bound bio-active agent to the substrate surface is transient at best. Accordingly, more permanent methods for binding bio-active molecules to substrate surfaces have also been developed. These methods include covalently binding a bio-active molecule, either directly, or via a spacer molecule, to a substrate surface.
For example, photochemical reactions have been described for preparing substrate surfaces to receive anti-thrombogenic agents. Kudo et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,697 disclose a method for imparting anti-thrombogenic activity to a biomedical material by directly linking a heparin derivative to the surface of the material via actinic radiation. Similarly, Kudo et al. also disclose coating a surface of a biomedical material with a polymer having a carboxylic acid halide group and/or a carboxylic anhydride functional group as a side chain that can react with a heparin derivative.
Alternatively, Guire et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,973,493 and 4,979,959 disclose methods for binding bio-active molecules to substrates using a linking moiety with functionalized end groups preferably that are activated by different signals. The linking moiety can covalently bind a bio-active molecule upon introduction of a first activation signal which activates the first functionalized end group. The linking moiety is further capable of covalently binding to the substrate upon introduction of a second, different, signal (photochemical) which activates the second functionalized end group.
Bichon et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,181 disclose a substrate having an adhesive film with anti-thrombogenic properties on its surface. This adhesive film is an olefinic copolymer having side groups distributed randomly on the main chain, wherein these side groups are carboxylic groups and groups of the formula --CONH--(CH.sub.2).sub.n --NH.sub.2 -- CH.sub.2 --R, wherein R is a heparin molecule or a depolymerization fragment of a heparin molecule. The adhesive film is deposited onto the substrate via photo-initiated polymerization of a suitable monomer. Thus, heparin, or a fragment thereof, is covalently linked to the substrate via an amine spacer.
Although spacer molecules provide a means for optimizing the bio-activity of bio-agents bound to substrate surfaces, several problems persist in the photochemical reactions used to bind these bio-active molecules via spacers to substrate surfaces. Included among these problems are the ability of the bio-active molecule to withstand the photochemical signal used to bind it to the substrate surface, as well as, the ability of the substrate to withstand photoradiation. For example, inert polymeric substrates, e.g., polytetrafluoroethylene, degrade when exposed to photochemical reactions and cannot be used therewith. Thus, attempts have been made to use spacer molecules to bind bio-active agents to substrate surfaces without photochemical reactive groups.
For example, in a four step process, Park et al. disclose immobilizing heparin onto a commercial preparation of a segmented polyetherurethaneurea (PUU) using hydrophilic poly(ethylene oxide) (PEO) spacers of different molecular weights. Their method includes (1) coupling hexamethyldiisocyanate (HMDI) to a segmented polyetherurethaneurea backbone through an allophanate/biuret reaction between the urethane/urea-nitrogen proton and one of the isocyanate groups on the HMDI. Next, (2) the free isocyanate groups attached to the backbone are then coupled to a terminal hydroxyl group on a PEO to form a PUU-PEO complex. Next (3) the free hydroxyl groups of the PUU-PEO complex are treated with HMDI to introduce a terminal isocyanate group. Finally, (4) the NCO functionalized PUU-PEO is then covalently bonded to reactive functional groups on heparin (--OH and --NH.sub.2) producing a PUU-PEO-Hep product. K. D. Park and S. W. Kim, "PEO-Modified Surfaces-In Vitro, Ex Vivo and In Vivo Blood Compatibility", in Poly(Ethylene Glycol) Chemistry: Biotechnical and Biomedical Applications 283 (J. Milton Harris ed. 1992). This method will be referred to hereinafter as the "Park Method."
The Park Method, however, suffers from several draw backs. In particular, because of the number of reactions steps involved in the Park Method, the synthesis of the coating composition is slow, inefficient and prone to side reactions which contributes to the low yield and an increase in the amount of cross-linked polymer.
In general, all of these disclosures have addressed substrate surfaces and/or coatings therefor which can exist within biological systems and in particular, can increase the anti-thrombogenicity of the surface of, e.g., medical substrates. These reactions, however, are generally slow, multi-step syntheses, and are characterized by side reactions which lead to low yields and formation of cross-linked polymers. In addition, these reactions cannot be universally applied to substrate surfaces. Thus, in particular, there is a need for a bio-active coating and process that can be used with a broad spectrum of substrate surfaces. In addition, there is a need particularly for a coating process that uses a hydrophilic amine-terminated spacer to maximize the bio-activity of the bio-active agent. There is also a need for a simplified bio-active coating process that provides a higher yield of polymer with negligible cross-linking in a shorter period of time. The present invention is directed toward providing a solution therefor.